A Spark In The Dark
by Lolipopsy
Summary: Fiddlesticks and Hecarim are plotting dark plans involving magic. They will need Lux's help, whether she wants it or not.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The air was fresh, and the night was dark, as the moon was hidden behind looming and threatening clouds. Some crows were waiting on the branches of the only tree around. Its trunk was dying, and all the leaves had left its branches. The crows looked up and, with a panic scream, they all flew away in a chaotic whirl of black wings. A bit further in the meadow, a figure moved slowly, swinging a short scythe around. Fiddlesticks reached the tree and leaned against its rotting trunk. He waited for a while, but he had all the time in the world. He finally heard the sound of heavy hooves hammering the earth. A green shape appeared in his field of vision. It was a spectral being with the shape of a centaur, holding a spear in his right hand. The Shadow of War cantered towards the scarecrow and stopped in front of him.

"Greetings, Fiddle," he said "long time no see."

"I'm afraid I have been out of business for a time," the scarecrow replied "but I am now ready to set up what you have been working on for the past years. Are you sure it is going to work? I do not wish to risk it all on a plan which might fail anytime."

Hecarim had a slight laugh before answering "What do you have to lose? The bag you use as a head?". Fiddlesticks glared at him aggressively, but didn't make any comment, patiently waiting for the undead to continue. The idea of teaming with Hecarim did not please the scarecrow, but it was the best way to fulfill his own plans.

"Everything is ready," Hecarim said "I need you to do your part now. You know what you have to do. When you are done, meet me at the Shadow Isles. I will get to you as soon as you arrive there."

"Are you my superior?" Fiddlesticks curtly asked.

"We are partners"

"Then do not command me ever again. After all, you need me as much as I need you."

Hecarim shivered in anger and held it back with difficulty. "I'll wait for you." he retorted with his voice from beyond the grave.

The Harbinger of Doom watched as his ally galloped away at top speed, leaving nothing but death in his tracks. A crow landed on his shoulder. He looked at it before taking it in his hand. The animal did not seem scared at all. Fiddlesticks roared and crushed the bird in his hand before heading towards the Institute of War.

 _ **Note: I hope you enjoyed this prologue. It is a bit short, but I do not want to reveal the whole plot.**_

 _ **You might have noticed that English is not my first language, but I try my best not to make mistakes (if you see any, feel free to notice me).**_

 _ **Of course, reviews are more than welcome :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

An explosion destroyed the turret behind which Lux was hiding. The whole enemy team was gathered in front of her, leaving her no other choice but run if she wanted to stay alive. By her side, Leona was limping as she tried to move away, under the next turret. Graves' bullets had managed to find their way into her leg. Lux decided to stay by her side, in order to make sure she could go back to the base. She heard another explosion, and felt -more than she saw- bullets flying towards Leona. Lux threw her staff towards the Solari just on time to see the shells ricochet against her magical shield before blowing up. She dashed at Leona's side and helped her move faster to the base. The Solari gave her a grateful gaze, and Lux smiled.

"What are you doing?" Jax growled, shoving the mage as he ran past her. "We have to defend the last turret, or they will destroy our inhibitor. Come with me, I have a plan". Leona had already recovered from her injuries and was following Jax. Lux decided to tag along, bewildered about his plan. Lucian and Poppy were still waiting to be allowed back on the rift. The enemy team was gathered in front of the turret, probably discussing their strategy. Lux glimpsed Graves and Malphite in the front lines. Kindred and Trundle were there as well. No sign of Diana, however. Lux told Jax to be careful about it. "Who cares about her?" he shouted, "Graves is the one we should worry about and we must take him out first." Leona nodded to show she understood what she had to do. The three were on the other side of the turret, and Lux's heart missed a beat when she heard Jax say "Now, go!"

"Jax," she yelled, "we are not ready, we have to wait for Lucian and Poppy". Jax and Leona were already headed towards the enemies. "JAX, STOP!" Lux screamed. Against her will, she followed them, as she could not allow them to be slayed. Leona dashed on Graves, stunning him with a strong hit while Jax hit his head with his weapon. Lux heard a disgusting crack, and Graves fell on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around his head. Malphite charged and brutally pushed Leona who fell on her back. Lux didn't think twice: she moved her staff around and cast a spell which stunned the rocky monster. Jax jumped on Kindred who dodged by leaping aside before shooting three arrows at once. Lux threw her staff again, protecting Jax from the attack. "Jax we have to fall back!" she yelled once again. Utterly enraged, he shut her out, and swung his weapon into Lamb's back, breaking her spine on the spot. Leona had recovered from the shock, and Malphite was running away because of the laser shot by the turret. Jax flashed towards Trundle and managed to strike his leg, giving Leona enough time to catch up. Lux couldn't believe that Jax's plan was actually working. Lux was running behind her two teammates who were desperately trying to catch up to Malphite and Trundle.

Something was off, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Further ahead, Lux saw that the Solari was about to dash to Trundle when a move in the shades on the right caught her attention. It suddenly dawned on her: Diana had been away the whole time, lurking around. The Lunari darted on Leona, stabbing her flank with her Moonsilver Blade. Jax didn't wait to attack Diana. She blocked every of his hits. Lux arrived right behind him, protecting the Grandmaster with her magical shield. Trundle and Malphite were already hitting on Leona who had fallen onto the ground. Diana swung her weapon and a large cut appeared on Jax's stomach. "Do something!" he roared at Lux. The latter could see that there was no way of saving them. Not this time. Poppy was probably running towards the battle, but she wouldn't make it on time. Lux swore, and ran back to the nexus. By the corner of her eye, she saw Jax attempting a last hit. He struck Diana's head. They were all perfectly aligned. Lux gather all of her power and let it flow through her staff, creating a deadly laser. It hit the champions before her, slaying both enemies and allies. "Good job," the voice of her Summoner said "let's push".

The match ended with a victory for Lux's team. All the champions, some of whom such as Jax and Diana were covered in blood, got out of the rift. As soon as they were teleported outside the Fields, Jax rushed towards Lux, and his attitude was clearly threatening. "What the fuck was _that_?" he shouted as he got closer.

"There was no way to save you nor Leona," Lux calmly shrugged "so I decided to end it quick."

"By killing us all?"

"Will you calm down?" the blonde felt her anger skyrocket. "We won. Get over what happened."

"Get over it?" Jax yelled even louder "Thrice you ran away, leaving you allies to die. Take Poppy: she was alone, facing the whole enemy team while you were running away, not even trying to help." Jax turned around before she could say anything. "You disgust me." he spat.

Lux remained there, shaking because of anger and frustration. What could've she done? She tried her best to protect her allies, and they all rushed forwards without thinking. Leona and Lucian walked past her, and the Solari winked at her. They obviously hadn't heard her conversation with the Grandmaster. She turned around to see Poppy dragging her huge hammer, which was producing a painful squeaking sound on the paved ground. She seemed exhausted, and her hair was plastered on her head because of sweat. "You okay?" she asked Lux.

"I guess so. Look I'm sorry if I let you down earlier in the match."

"Nah, it's nothing," the Yordle smiled, displaying her pointy teeth "Jax is the only one who got pissed about it."

"Thanks. Do you need a hand to get your hammer back to your room?"

Poppy stared at Lux, as if to judge if she were strong enough to lift it. "Sure. This thing is heavier than it looks."

Together, they carried the weapon to the Yordle's room. Poppy thanked Lux, and advised her once again not to pay attention to Jax.

Lux went back to her own room and collapsed on her bed. Her legs felt weak, and she was too tired to shower. She fell into a deep sleep. She spent the next days relaxing and hanging out with her friends Jana and Ahri. One night, she heard a knock on the door of her room. She opened it, but there was nobody to be seen. On the floor, there was a letter. She read the rough handwriting on the paper.

 _Dear Luxanna,_

 _I have heard of all your prowess, and I deeply admire your devotion to Demacia. I have written to your brother, imploring him to listen to my request, but he refused. I need the help of someone trustworthy in order to retrieve something dear which has been stolen from me. I therefore turn to you, hoping that you will grant my wish._

 _If you agree, meet me in the gardens outside the Institute, by the pound, in two days, at dusk._

 _Best regards_

 _Loran_

Lux looked up from the letter, suspicious. That Garen had refused to help a citizen did not surprise her, as he was away, busy because of a diplomatic mission involving some alliance between Demacia and the people of the islands in the West. She decided she could at least meet Loran, and hear his request.

The next day, Lux was called to the Rift. She was teaming with the same champions as before, and she tried her best to avoid Jax who kept yelling at everybody.

"He's so annoying", Poppy said later, as she, Lucian and Lux were in a tavern. "I swear, he's gonna end up with my shield in the face, and all his teeth on the ground."

"He's indeed a bit hot-tempered," Lucian replied "but I don't think he is such a bad guy. He's under a lot of pressure when called to the Rift."

"That's no reason to bark at his teammates. Besides, I've never seen him outside the Fields, as if he had no life when he's not fighting."

Lux was barely paying attention to their conversation, he mind focused as the day after approached. She was curious about the man she was to meet. Why asking _her_ help in particular? They left the tavern late at night, and Lux crawled back to her room.

The next day, she waited until sunset before making her way towards the gardens. They were a bit far from the Institute, but she enjoyed this peaceful walk under the dying sunlight. She got to the fountain as the last rays disappeared, and observed the marble statue of the fountain: a strong man trying to tame a furious horse. Lux looked around, hoping to see the mysterious man. A crow landed on the horse's head and loudly screamed. Lux shivered as the night turned colder. Suddenly, in the deep silence, she heard footsteps. _Finally_ , she thought. She turned her gaze towards the origin of the sound, and her heart leaped in her chest as she saw the gait of the infamous Harbinger of Doom. She stepped back, carefully gazing at him. She had not brought her staff, as she had though it would have been useless. She now regretted it. Nothing good ever happened when Fiddlesticks was around. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" the scarecrow smirked. "I need your help, Luxanna, and all you have to do is give me a bit of your power."

Lux stared at him, ready to run away. "What? Why?"

"I have my reasons," Fiddlesticks coldly replied. "What do you say? Do you agree?"

Lux cracked up before snapping "If you think I'm going to do anything that involves _you_ , you are mistaken. You sent me that letter only to lead me here, expecting something crazy from me without any explaination. Actually, you know what? I don't even want to hear more about this. My answer is 'no'". Now, beat it, Fiddle." As she turned around to leave, she heard the scarecrow snarl loudly. "Then you won't hear about the 'I don't care about your opinion' part." He dashed towards her, and Lux rushed outside the gardens, pretty sure she could easily outrun this cripple monster. All of a sudden, she felt it: a deep and indescribable fear within her heart, paralyzing all her muscles. Her blood turned into ice as she heard Fiddlesticks laugh behind her back. She was unarmed and could no more move. Her enemy was now standing in front of her. "You shine in the light, but I rejoice in darkness. No light will come to you tonight, Lady of Luminosity." Lux could feel her fear vanish slowly. When she was finally able to move, she jumped on the scarecrow, tackling him on the ground. She rose up and dashed away. She didn't see the scythe flying behind her. The sharp blade cut deep in the skin of her back, and she fell on the ground, wincing in pain. Fiddlestick appeared in her field of vision, gripping her hair, and forcing her to stand up. "I have wasted enough time with you" he said. He put the tip of his weapon on Lux's heart, and she felt like her energy was sucked out of her body. She collapsed, completely exhausted.

"You see? It was not hard" Fiddlesticks sarcastically said. Before leaving, he kicked Lux in the stomach and the face, and everything went black around her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Lux opened her eyes, it was still dark. Her head was aching, and her back was burning. After two failed attempts, she managed to stand up with a moan of pain. She could barely stand on her legs, and she felt exhausted and completely empty, as if something was missing. She took a few steps forward before her legs could no longer bear her weight. How was she going to go back to the Institute? She remained on her knees, holding her head in her hands, fighting against this terrible headache. Boots appeared in front of her, although she hadn't heard a noise indicating that somebody was coming. She looked up, and recognized Diana who was carefully looking around. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" she asked.

Lux tried once again to stand up, and Diana took her arm to help her up. The Lunari passed the mage's arm around her shoulders and, half-carrying her, she added "I'll take you back to the Institute."

It took them almost an hour to reach it, and Lux could feel that Diana was losing her patience because of the slow pace. The sun was lazily rising when they reached the gates of the building. Diana was now carrying Lux on her back, as the blonde could not walk anymore. Fortunately, Lux was a short girl, and Diana had a strong constitution. The Lunari headed to Soraka's room and banged on the door until the sleepy healer opened it. "What is it?" Soraka was used to being woken up anytime in the night and never blamed it on her patients.

"Could you take a look at Lux?" Diana said "I found her in the gardens. She is hurt and has difficulties walking." She laid Lux on Soraka's bed and the healer started scrutinizing the young woman's body. "What happened?" the purple woman asked.

"I already asked, but she couldn't answer." the Lunari shrugged.

Lux was feeling less weak and managed to articulate "I was in the gardens with Fiddlesticks, and he did something to me. It don't know what it was."

"Fiddlesticks?" Soraka frowned. "What on earth were you doing alone with him?" She started wrapping Lux's upper body in a large piece of cloth.

"I didn't know it was him. I... I received a letter asking from my help, and when I went to meet the guy, Fiddlesticks showed up."

"But why would he lure you over there?" the Lunari impatiently asked.

"Luxanna, what did he do to you exactly? I need to know it in order to understand the extend of the damage in your body. I feel magic, but I don't know how it works."

"He just touched my heart with the tip of his scythe, and I felt weak all of a sudden. He said he wanted me to give him a part of my power." Lux winced as the healer tightened the bandage. Soraka gave Diana a concerned look and said "As far as I know, there is no way of doing such a thing. Not without killing the person you extract the power from. Let me have a look at your energy toll." She took Lux's hand, and her eyes turned white as the testing process was on. After a short minute, the Starchild's eyes turned back to their yellow tint. "Your energy is low, but it is slowly regenerating. I suggest you wait and rest for at least a full day. If there is anything wrong, call for me."

Lux nodded and stood up to get back to her room, still a bit unsteady.

"Diana, can you ensure she gets back to her room without collapsing?" Soraka asked the Lunari.

The latter snarled, but didn't refuse. She help Lux -a bit harshly- walk to her room.

"Thanks" the blonde said when they arrived.

"Welcome" Diana retorted with an ice-cold voice before leaving.

The next day, Lux woke up at sunset. She felt rested, and the only pain she felt was from the wound in her back. She took a few steps around her room, and noticed with content that her legs had almost completely recovered. She hoped, however, that she wouldn't be called to the Rift before the end of the day. She stopped by Soraka's room to thank her, but the healer was nowhere to be seen.

"She's never here when we need her!" a voice snarled.

Lux turned around and saw Zilean, part of whose head was dark and burned. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Some trouble with my explosive clocks. Do you know where this human unicorn is?"

"Don't call her like that! She's probably in the Fields."

She strode away before Zilean could add anything. She heard him mumble until she turned a corner. She was worried about what had happened with Fiddlesticks. Should she inform anybody? She had no way of contacting her brother. No one seemed to be aware of the event, which meant Diana and Soraka had kept silent. She decided not to tell anyone. After all, violence was often used among the champions, even outside the Fields.

The day after, she felt in great shape and smiled when she got called for a new match. She teleported on the platform in the base. Poppy, Leona and Lucian smiled while Jax was already commenting on their strategy.

"Calm down, Jax." Poppy said, annoyed. "Everything will be fine."

"Yes, you are probably right." Jaw replied, surprising everybody "After all, we've won all of our previous matches. Good luck guys!" He left, headed for the depths of the jungle.

"What's wrong with him all of a sudden?" Poppy asked, skeptical.

Leona and Lucian shrugged and laughed before going towards the bottom lane.

"See you, Pop" Lux smiled. She jogged on her own lane, ready to win this match. She would be fighting against Ahri, while Leona and Lucian would have to deal with Jinx and Blitzcrank. Diana and Nasus were their two other enemies. After several minutes, Lux still hadn't seen any sign of her opponent. Was Ahri elsewhere? "They are all with Poppy" her Summoner said.

Lux swore and made from the Yordle's location. When she finally reached it, Poppy was standing by the turret with Jax and Leona. The Yordle's armor was cut in several places, blood leaking from the wounds.

"It's about time you came" Jax said. "Where is Lucian?"

"I told him to destroy the turret before coming here. Poppy, you should go back to the base."

"We have to defend this turret," Jax cried out "it can't be destroyed in the first five minutes!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed," the Solari replied on the same tone "but they are all here."

"No wait." Lux had glimpsed Ahri, Nasus, Jinx -who was yelling at her gun- and the massive shape of Blitzcrank. "Where's Diana?"

Leona's eyes widened, and she rushed towards the bottom lane, ignoring Jax's order to come back. Diana would certainly try to take Lucian out first, since he was on his own.

"What do we do?" Lux asked

"Defend this damn turret, and I'll go around. Cast your laser if you want, but this turret mustn't collapse." He left, rushing inside the jungle. Poppy took her hammer and stood next to Lux. The enemies were out of reach, but they would not wait long before attacking. Lux saw Jax on the left, ready to jump. She cast a spell to stun Jinx who was the closest to her. Nothing but sparks came out of her staff.

 _What the hell?_ She thought. She tried it again, in vain. She started to panic as she saw Poppy and Jax dart on Ahri and Jinx. Poppy swung her hammer to Ahri's flank, but the Fox dodged it by dashing aside before casting a large light ball towards the Yordle. Lux threw her staff to create a shield, but her weapon hit her teammate in the head before falling in the grass, useless. The light ball hit Poppy right in the gut, and she collapsed on the ground, motionless. Lux ran to grab her staff and turned to Jax, who had been grabbed by Blitzcrank's huge hand. "Cast your laser for fuck's sake!" he shouted. Lux focused and let her magic flow towards her hands. She felt nothing. No magic. Instead of her large and lethal laser, her staff produced pathetic sparks. Jinx had already pointed Fishbones at the Grandmaster's head. She pulled the trigger, laughing in content, and the explosion stunned all of her allies. She would definitely get into trouble for making such a dangerous move, but Jinx remained Jinx, and she wouldn't care.

The blast, however, gave Lux enough time to run away to the next turret. For the first time, she felt thoroughly terrified. Why wasn't her power working? She wasn't able to cast a single spell anymore. As she ran past a thick bush, something bumped into her, pinning her on the ground. She repelled Diana and jumped up. The woman's blade was covered in dark blood, which could only mean one thing. "Wait," Lux desperately begged "there's is something wrong."

Deaf to her words, the Lunari swung her weapon and cut Lux's throat. The young woman fell into darkness.

Countless times she waited for the gates between the limbo and the Rift to open in order to go back into the match. Countless times, she attempted to cast her spells. Countless times she failed, incurring the wrath of Jax. She had never seen him in such a rage. She tried in vain to explain that something was awry, but the fighter kept yelling, commanding her to find a quick solution. The match finished soon after it had begun. Lux was on her last legs, her outfit torn off. She wanted to break her staff and discard it. Her teammates were not in a better shape: Lucian and Jax were still willing to fight, but their gaits betrayed how tired they were. Poppy and Leona were by far the worst, constantly diving in the melee in order to prevent the enemies from moving further. Their armors were partially destroyed, and the golden color of Leona's armor was barely visible underneath the layer of blood. Before even teleporting outside the Fields, Lux had decided to talk to Soraka about her condition.

As soon as the teleportation spell ended, she ran towards the Institute, hoping that the healer would be there. A hand firmly grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

"Let me go," she barked at Jax "and don't even talk to me."

"How the fuck could I talk to you? I don't even know even know what to say!" his voice was a roar of pure anger. I can't ask what you were doing, because all you did was _nothing_." His grasp tightened as Lux struggled to set her arm free.

"You'd better let go of me" she threatened him.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Poke me with your staff?"

That was too much for Lux. She had never been violent, but all the frustration accumulated during the match had to get out, and Jax had stepped over the line. She raised her fist to punch the inside of his elbow, as she couldn't hit his head because of his helmet, but the Grandmaster blocked her pathetic hit, twisting her arm.

"That's enough, Jax. What do you think you're doing?" Lucian's voice said.

"Just giving this kid a reminder of the rules here."

"You're not in charge, and there are no rules which allow you to beat someone." His voice was strangely calm, considering the situation.

Jax released Lux's arm and shouted "You know what? Fuck all of you. I'm done here!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her brain running at full speed, Lux strode away without even thanking Lucian, ignoring all the eyes staring at her. She went to Soraka's room and opened the door without knocking. The healer was sitting at her desk, preparing some ointments. "Lux?" she asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Fields." She looked concern by the distraught look on the blonde's face.

"I was, but something is off. I couldn't cast a single spell. It's like something is...broken. Please, you have to help me. It's gotta be related to the incident with Fiddlesticks."

"I checked your energy and I can assure you it was regenerating. Can you try to use your power?"

Lux had to stop her body from shaking and her eyes from tearing up. She deeply breathed and used her power. For a moment, she had the absurd thought that she had been hallucinating the whole time, and that everything was perfectly normal. Sparks came out of the staff, but nothing more.

"It happened in the Rift, all the time." she said, averting her eyes from Soraka.

"Let me check your energy level once again." Soraka had Lux lie on the bed, and she started her test. When her eyes lost their white color, she said "It is weird: your energy acts like it is rising, but its level is exactly the same as yesterday. Did you feel tired this morning?"

"No, I was fine. It's just my power which won't work."

"I see." the healer sat on the bed. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you: it is undoubtedly related to your encounter with Fiddlesticks the other night. I think he used dark magic on you, maybe some kind of curse stopping your magical energy from regenerating."

"What can I do about it? I can't go back to the Rift like this!"

"To be honest, I don't know. It is the first time I have to deal with such a spell." Soraka took Lux's hand, staring at her in the eye. "I will look deeper into it. You have my word."

"Thank you." After a few seconds, Lux asked "Should I tell anyone about it?"

Soraka thought before sighing "I don't know. Diana and I have kept it a secret, but if you wish to inform someone, I will not stop you. The only thing I can suggest you is think about the aftermaths of revealing this. A wind of panic within the Institute is the last thing we need right now, as the championship is approaching.

The championship! Lux had completely forgotten about it, and her heart sunk in her chest. "I won't be able to participate. Not if we don't find a cure in the next days."

"I'll try my best." the healer repeated. "Until then, I will inform the Masters that you are unable to participate in any incoming matches. Does this suite you?"

"I guess I don't have a choice." Lux replied more curtly than she expected.

"You _always_ have a choice." Soraka smiled.

Lux thanked her once again, and dragged her feet out of the room.

The following days, Lux was so stressed that she could barely sleep. She wanted to see as few people as possible while waiting for the healer's word. When it finally reached her, she ran to Soraka's room, surprised to see Diana next to the healer.

"What are you doing here?" Lux asked.

"Just passing by."

"You said you had some news." Lux said to Soraka.

"I do," Soraka wasn't paying attention to the Lunari standing next to her "and here's the info I have gathered: it is an actual curse, an old one which was used many centuries ago in the Shadow Isles. Basically, the caster sucks up the magical energy of their victims and stores it in an item. The power remains in the item until a mage powerful enough breaks it to unleash the energy it contains. This curse was often related to a dark ritual which consisted of transferring the stolen power into a dead body in order to give it life. It would create immortal and fierce beings, close to gods."

The revelation stunned Lux. "Why me? I mean, there are many other mages, more powerful than me here."

"Don't take it badly," Soraka replied "but I think your were targeted because you are younger and have less experience than any other mage here. In other words, you're more naïve."

"I'm not, I..."

"You did not bring your staff," Diana snapped her "and you agreed to meet someone you didn't know anything about in a remote place. I call this recklessness."

Lux shot her at sight before turning to the healer "Is there a way to stop it?"

"The victim can only be cured if they break the item themselves. Their energy will recognize where it comes from, and flow back inside the original body, therefore breaking the barrier formed by the curse, and allowing itself to regenerate normally."

Lux's body stiffened. Was she supposed to chase down this damn scarecrow? As she remained silent, Soraka added "If you want, I will try to find more information about this curse, and maybe I will be able to create a spell to cure it, but the probabilities of success are very low. All the texts about this dark curse have been destroyed in order to stop people from discovering how it works. I will tell you if I find anything, okay?"

Lux nodded in silence. Soraka was her only hope and everything was now falling apart. Ignoring Diana's look, she thanked the healer and left.

Lux spent the entire night twisting and turning in her bed, but sleep was avoiding her. She definitely could not tell anyone else about it. If the word reached her brother, he would come back and jeopardize his mission which was more important than his sister's health. Moreover, if the greatest healer could not find a proper way to cure her, how could anyone else help her? She didn't want to be at the center of attention in the Institute. She had to retrieve her power, however, no matter what. Her decision was made and she managed to relax and sleep a bit. The next morning, she packed her stuff, stealing supplies from the workers' kitchens and left early at dawn. She was sure nobody would be up. The other issue was her destination. Soraka had mentioned the Shadow Isles, but Lux had no way of knowing whether Fiddlesticks would he headed there. As no better idea sprang to her mind, she decided to bet it all on the eastern island. From what she had heard, the Shadow Isles were a myth, and few people believed they actually existed. Legends depicted the place as a haunted land, deadly to any living being. Lux's resolution failed for a second, but she pulled herself together. She walked out of the Institute.

As she strode past a small park, a throat clearing startled her. "Going somewhere?" the Scorn of the Moon asked with a voice full of sarcasm. She emerged from behind a tree.

"Why do you care?" Lux replied. "And what are you doing here anyways?"

"I feel more comfortable at night. I was enjoying a stroll."

"With your weapon and armor?" Lux had immediately noticed Diana's outfit.

"Why not? Now tell me. What are _you_ doing up this early."

"That's none of your business" Lux growled although it became more and more difficult to look at the Lunari in the eye.

"You're going to the Shadow Isles, aren't you." Lux didn't reply anything, so she carried on "Soraka feared that you would make a reckless decision and asked me to look after you. You will go back to your room, so we can get this over with."

"I don't take orders from you," Lux snapped her "and you can go back and tell Soraka I don't need a guardian angel." As she moved to keep walking, Diana dashed and appeared in front of her.

"I take no pleasure in babysitting you, but I trust Soraka. If you decide to go anyways, I will come with you." she coldly said.

"What? Why would you do this? I don't need a babysitter." Lux tried to go around the Lunari, but the latter blocked her way with her blade. "Let me pass!"

"Soraka is probably the purest soul in this rotten place, and I would never dispute her judgment. I thought you highly respected her too, but if you refuse her help by sending me away, it clearly shows how selfish and untrustworthy you are, along with your lack of consideration for the person who's been trying to help you from the beginning." Diana's speech hit the mage like a train. Could she actually trust this woman? She blindingly trusted Soraka, though, and could not decline her help.

"Fine," she spat "come if you want."

"I'm not here because I want it, Luxanna."

They glared at each other before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For many days, Diana and Lux walked in a complete silence. Lux had never been close to the Lunari, and the latter was likely to keep away from any form of social interaction. The only word they spoke was to know who would get wood to build a fire at night. This cold atmosphere was heavy on Lux's shoulders. She was a dynamic and friendly person, but Diana's attitude was like a virus, spreading to the people surrounding her. She was still convinced she did not need the Lunari's help, all the more that the Diana had set some weird schedules, preferring to move at night, when the air was fresher. Completely opposed to this idea, Lux had protested as first until a threat of violence from Diana deterred her from arguing more. They passed several villages, and Lux was looking forward to seeing the coast.

"Don't hold you breath." Diana said when Lux had opened her mouth to ask if they were close. "We still have to walk for weeks before getting to the coast. Have you ever stepped out of Demacia?"

"Probably more than you have from your Mount Targon."

Diana stared at her, a sarcastic smirk on her face. Lux gave her a dark look before sinking into silence again.

One day, they entered a city larger than any other village they had been to. The sun had set hours prior, and the streets were almost empty. The paved streets were soaked because of the endless rain which had started the day before. As they were making their way through an alley, looking for an inn, five male figures appeared in front of them. Diana froze, but Lux could see her smile. She looked back, and noticed two other men behind them, blocking the way. She silently swore: she was holding her staff, but it would be useless.

"Stay behind me." Diana ordered.

Lux, who still had the Lunari's bitter lecture in mind, stayed next to her. She could probably help her out if they were in danger.

"What can we do for you gentlemen?" Diana asked the men in front of her.

By the corner of her eye, Lux noticed that the two other men were very close. They were wearing leather armors and were all rather thin. They were gazing at the women in a way that could leave no doubt about their intentions.

"You ask a question whose answer you already know," on of the man replied "so drop your weapons and come with us, and we won't hurt you."

Lux noticed a symbol carved in the leather: two chains intertwining. She had already seen this when she was at the Demacian military school. Those people were slavers. Diana had reached the same conclusion as she retorted "I don't think so. I don't particularly value human lives, but being commanded by a brainless prick like you does not suite me at all."

Lux started to panic: what did Diana want? Did she actually wish to fight those men? Hadn't she noticed that there were seven of them? The man who had spoken sighed and barked "Take them!"

Diana grabbed her Moonsilver Blade and swung it in front of her, forcing her opponents to fall back not to be cut in half. By the corner of her eye, Lux glimpsed the two guys in the back dashing to her. As skilled as she was, Diana could not face seven enemies on two fronts at the same time. Lux stood back-to-back with her ally, holding her staff. Diana darted on the enemies in front of her, abandoning Lux with the two other men who were largely smiling. A scream of pain followed by a cracking sound caught Lux's attention, which could have been lethal, as the men had jumped on her together. She dodged by leaping aside. Her opponents were larger and taller than her. Another cry of pain echoed in the night. The Scorn of the Moon was eliminating her enemies one by one like a messenger of Death. One of the men facing Lux nodded at the other who dashed at Diana.

"Look out!" Lux shouted just in time for the Lunari to turn around and block a hit aiming her head. The man standing before Lux did not wait to attack. He dodged her strike and grasped her elbow before punching her in the gut. She fell on her knees, and her enemy kicked her in the stomach again, brutally enough to cut her breath. Diana had slayed all the other slavers and turned to the last one. He grabbed Lux by the hair and put his blade on her throat. "Don't come closer!"

Diana stopped moving and glared at him. If stares could kill, this man would already be six feet underground. Lux, whose breath was hoarse, managed to bend her leg, and violently kicked him in his most vulnerable part. He let go of her and doubled up. Diana rushed forward, pushing him on the ground. She lift her weapon to off him.

"Wait!" Lux said, surprising herself "You can't kill him like this."

Diana stared at her before replying "Of course I can." She sliced his throat and his blood ran on the paved ground, blending with the rain.

Lux's eyes widened in fear. It was the first time she experienced such a brutal death outside the Fields. A ruthless action that could have been easily avoided. She looked at Diana. This woman was crazy. No, not crazy. Dangerous. A merciless demon.

Diana stepped to the young woman. "Come on, we have to go before anyone shows up." She walked away, but Lux remained there, frozen at the sight of the dead slavers. They hadn't been killed. They had been butchered. There was no other word to describe the bloody slaughter.

The Lunari grabbed her wrist and yanked. "What are you doing? Let's go."

Lux let her drag her through the slippery streets. Diana had forgotten about the idea of sleeping in an inn and wanted to leave the city as quickly as possible. Once outside, they kept walking on the rode before cutting though the forest. Lux suddenly tore her arm off Diana's grasp and stopped. "What are you doing?" the Lunari asked.

"How could you kill him? He was on the ground, unarmed. We could've just left. There was no need to kill him!" Lux was shouting. She could no longer remain silent and had to take it out on somebody -in this case, Diana.

"He was about to kill you! Are you defending a man who sells people for his own profit?" They deserved death, and even worse." Diana's voice was as cold as the night, but Lux's head was heating like the inside of a volcano.

"You could have done anything to him. You could have knocked him out, or even terrify him so that he would never do it again."

"Soraka was right when she said you were naïve," the Lunari retorted "this is the past now, so don't bring it up anymore."

"You have to be fucking kidding me, right? Are you blind? From what you told me about your attitude towards Soraka, I though you had some slight respect for human lives, but all you know is death and murder. No wonder you exterminated all the Solari in their temple."

Diana's eyes glimmered, and in less than a second, she was in front of Lux, her crescent sword pointed at her chest. "Do not _talk to me_ about the Solari. I'm here to help you, and if I have to cut your tongue, I will!"

Lux's heart was beating so hard her whole body was shaking. Nothing could have satisfied her more than punch the Lunari in the face. Instead, she took a deep breath and moved Diana's blade away with her fingers. "Come on" she said with a hoarse voice.

The two women continued their journey, and their attitude towards each other was even worse than before. Lux spent her days trying to figure out how to kick the Lurani out. She was even mad at Soraka for asking Diana to watch over her. She could have asked anyone else. Despite Diana's constant presence, she felt lonelier than ever. The young woman isolated herself whenever they took a break from walking. She felt more in danger than protected when Diana was around. She could not erase the sight of the dead bodies floating in their own blood from her mind. Diana did not make any more effort to settle the storm, constantly ignoring or glaring at Lux. A whole week elapsed like this, and they were now walking trough a huge forest whose trees glimmered in a blue light at night, when the moonlight shone on their trunks. The place was enchanting, and Lux enjoyed the astonishing scenery when they got to a small lake whose waters reflected the moonlight like a mirror. She looked towards the cloudless sky and noticed that the moon was full. She glanced at Diana, and saw her hair and the mark on her forehead shine bright. The Lunari too was gazing at the moon, a look of sadness of her face. Lux thought she was dreaming for a second, but her eyes weren't mistaken. She could actually feel a deep sorrow exude from Diana. The latter noticed Lux's stare, and her face turned back its emotionless self.

 _ **Note: Thank you for reading this story so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Should you have any requests, questions or advice/review, do not hesitate.**_

 _ **See you later for the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The beauty of the landscape seemed to have a positive effect on Lux and Diana, as they had stopped glaring at each other all the time. Lux even tried to smile. Diana's facial features were more relaxed and she behaved more dynamically. They were still walking through the forest whose end they could not see. According to Lux's map, they should reach the coast in a bit less than three weeks. She still felt empty without her power, but it did not disturb her as much as it had when she had left the Institute.

As they were walking in the night, their path lightened by the moon and the blue light coming from the trees, Lux stared at Diana's blade, wondering how many lives it had taken. A loud howling startled her and she looked around. Were there wolves here? Unintentionally, she sped up to catch up to the Lunari who was walking in front of her. She too was observing the surroundings. Another howling echoed, breaking the sudden silence. All the night birds and bugs had turned quiet. Diana and Lux kept walking and, as no other scream reached their ears, they relaxed. Lux didn't know much about Valoran's fauna, as she had never spent time studying the creatures living on the continent.

They stopped by a gigantic tree which had been struck by lightening. Its dead trunk was still producing a blue light, though, even brighter than any other tree in the forest. Suddenly, a howling echoed through the night. It was close. Way too close. The light on the trees went off, leaving the women in darkness. Lux heard heavy footsteps hammering the ground. What kind of wolf would make such a loud noise only by _running_? Diana was holding her weapon, carefully scrutinizing the area. An animal appeared in front of her, running at top speed. Its shape was that of a wolf, nearly as tall as Lux. Its black fur made it almost invisible in the dark, and only the shiny reflection of the moonlight on its fur and in its eyes betrayed its presence. The beast was growling and rushing towards them. Diana dashed forward, hoping to strike the animal first. She avoided the deadly jaws of the wolf and swung her blade to severe its stomach. The wolf's agility surprised Lux, as the animal twisted its entire body to dodge. It jumped and landed a bit further, facing the Lunari. Once again, it dashed at her, but instead of darting, it suddenly turned to the left, as if to run away. Thrown by this sudden change of direction, Diana was too slow to notice the second wolf which was hiding behind the first one. It jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. Her sword slipped off her hand, out of reach. Diana used both her hands to stop the wolf from tearing off her throat. Lux rushed to grasp the Moonsilver Blade, but before she could reach it, the black wolf leaped, biting her shoulder and tackling her to the ground. The beast was as heavy as a horse, and despite Lux's struggle, its teeth went deeper within her shoulder. She screamed in pain, and tried to hit the beast's eye with her staff. The wolf's defensive reaction was immediate and it leaped back. Lux rose up, shaking like one of those tiny dogs they had in the Noxian capital. She saw that Diana was still trying to repel the other wolf. Her weapon was right next to Lux. She grabbed it and, dodging the black wolf's attack, sprinted to the other wolf which fell back to face this new opponent. Her move allowed Diana to stand up. Lux threw the crescent sword at the Lunari who caught it in mid-air. Without a hesitation, she jumped on the closest wolf. Lux focused on the black one which was preparing to jump. It suddenly froze, and so did the other wolf. Diana was ready to strike it when a shadow slid in the center of the battle. The blue light glimmered again from the trees.

The shadow's head was clearly that of a wolf but its body was made of smoke. It wore a white mask and its eyes and mouth opened on a bright light, coming straight from death. "Enough!" the creature roared with a guttural voice. The wolves stepped back. Lux glanced to Diana, but the Lunari was thoroughly focused on Wolf. A white figure walked towards them, clashing with the darkness of the night. "You should not be here," Lamb said with her pure voice "this forest does not belong to the human race." She was holding her bow, but displayed no sign of aggressiveness.

"We were just passing by, Lamb. Is it forbidden?" Diana asked, her eyes moving between the two souls of the entity called Kindred.

"This forest is one of the purest places remaining in this world. If you wish to venture within it, consider it natural for the hunters living here to prey on you."

Diana kept quiet, and Lux wondered if she had to say something. "How far is the edge of the forest?" she finally asked.

"Three days away northwards,..." Lamb replied

"And two days away westwards." Wolf snarled.

Kindred stared at Lux for a moment, and the girl felt like Lamb could see through her soul while Wolf only wished to devour it. "A part of you is missing, Luxanna." the white creature sadly said.

"This is why we've had to walk though this forest. We have to reach the coast, and this way was the shortest." Lux stepped back as Kindred walked closer to her. She glimpsed Diana tighten her grip on her sword.

"I feel darkness," Wolf said "deep within her heart." Their masks and glimmering eyes made Lux uncomfortable. She had never seen Kindred outside the Fields, and definitely never this close.

"Your light has faded away, and I feel sorrow and confusion." Lamb added staring both at Lux and Diana. "You must leave this forest for I do not wish to see its power die as yours did." Looking at Lux's shoulder, she said "Wolf and I will escort you to the edge of the forest."

Wolf growled and let out a guttural yelping. The two other wolfs walked away and disappeared inside the woods.

Diana was leading the way while Lux was lingering behind. She was tired, and her wounded shoulder hurt, but she did not dare tell the Lunari, afraid of her reaction. Kindred was walking through the forest, sometimes popping from behind a tree. The entity had something spiritual, standing for both life and death. Dawn was coming, and Diana stopped, waiting for Lux to catch up. The latter was sweating despite the fresh air.

"Are you fine?" Diana asked. It was probably the last question Lux expected to hear from her.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired." Her shoulder was still bleeding, and her face was pale. Diana seemed to notice her injury for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" she asked.

"Because you didn't ask, and I didn't want to bother you."

She swore she heard Diana silently sigh.

"You're bothering me now. Let's have a break, and I'll take a look." Although she had her usual ice-cold voice, it wasn't full of contempt as before.

"Why are you halting?" Wolf shouted, popping in front of them.

"We need to rest. We'll leave in four hours." Diana replied.

Wolf let out a scream of rage before going away. Lamb was nowhere to be seen. Diana treated Lux's wound which was deep but had not damaged the bones nor the muscles.

"Thanks." Lux said when she was done.

"Soraka would have done a far better work than me. Try to get some sleep."

"How about you?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want the both of us to sleep at the same time."

"Kindred said were were safe with them." Lux replied as she felt her eyes close by themselves.

"Do you think we are safe from _them_?"

Lux did not reply. Why had the Lunari so much difficulties trusting people?

Diana awoke Lux a bit later. The sun was high in the sky, and the mage understood that more than four hours had elapsed. She gave the Lunari a worried look, as the latter had not slept for at least two days. She _had_ to be tired. Wolf was furious that they had stayed there more than expected. He was barking and growling at them. Lamb was there as well, laughing at the dark spirit's behavior.

The night fell, and they stopped when their legs could not carry them any longer. Their flasks were empty, and they couldn't see any river around.

"You will find water a bit further." Lamb told Diana "Wolf will lead you there."

"I'm not leaving you with Lux." the Lunari replied.

"And I refuse to accompany this _human_ " Wolf spat.

"We agreed to protect you." Lamb said "Why not trust us?"

"Why not lie?"

"Kindred does _never_ lie." Wolf barked.

"I'll be okay, Diana," Lux said "you can go."

Diana stared at her before nodding positively.

"I will _not_ " Wolf persisted. "Souls are made to be devoured, not helped."

"You will go," Lamb retorted "or I will, and you will stay here. This is your choice."

Wolf seemed confused, looking at Lamb and Lux. "Now, Wolf." Lamb rose her voice. Wolf growled in frustration and snapped at the Lunari "Come!"

They left, and Lux remained with Lamb, unfolding her sleeping bag. Lamb looked at her, curious. Lux ignored her at first, but the white creature's look was so intense that she eventually turned to her. "Do you want to ask me something?" Lux gently asked.

"I am not used to the customs of human beings, and I am therefore trying to understand you."

"Why don't you spend more time at the Institute? I mean, you could hang out there a bit more, and you would learn everything about our lifestyle. You always disappear after a match."

"Wolf does not let me remain amongst humans. I belong to the wild."

"Is he always like this? Acting as if he wanted to kill everyone?"

"Wolf is a dark spirit, but even within the deepest darkness, light can be found. So can darkness be found in the purest soul. You and your companion are no different. Wolf said he sensed darkness in you, and I feel light within the Scorn of the Moon."

Lux kept quiet. "Something is disturbing you" Lamb said.

"Actually, As you told me, Wolf said he felt darkness in me, in my heart to be precise. Your told me my light had faded away, and I am afraid it is related to something that happened to me. Do you think you could identify the kind of dark magic within me?" Lux's request felt so off that she didn't know where to look.

"I shall try, but darkness is Wolf's domain."

Lamb came closer to Lux and crouched in front of her. The cracks in her mask glimmered and her eyes shone like the moon. She put her hand on Lux's heart and waited. An unnatural cold took over the young mage. "Your light is struggling inside you, like a fire, but a dark spell is fighting it. This kind of magic acts like shadows, slowly invading the wold as the sun sets. If you let it grow stronger, not only will it consume your body, but your soul as well." Lamb moved away, and Lux asked "Do you have any idea on how I could fight those shadows?"

"They cannot be stopped, but remember this: although only light can fight against darkness, they must remain in balance and cannot exist without each other."

Diana and Wolf chose this moment to come back. "Will you stop dancing around me?" Diana angrily said as Wolf was floating around her, constantly forcing her to stop no to bump into him.

"Dancing is part of death..." Wolf laughed

"And life" Lamb added.

"You are quite a character, aren't you." Diana told Wolf. Her good mood shocked Lux. Even Wolf seemed to play with the Lunari, despite the reluctance they had shown before leaving. Diana seemed to trust Kindred a bit more, as she agreed to sleep under their watch.

Later, while they were walking in the night, Kindred said "The edge of the forest is near, and Wolf and I shall leave you here. Fear nothing from the forest, and may your light..."

"And your darkness guide you" Wolf finished. He suddenly came closer to Lux and flew _through_ her heart. "As long as you have light inside you, you have nothing to fear from darkness." he growled. Kindred stared both at Diana and Lux, and Lamb added "Remember there is always life in death, and death is part of life." Lamb turned around and disappeared into the woods.

"A spark in the dark" Wolf snarled before following Lamb.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the encounter with Kindred, Diana's mind seemed more at peace, and Lux wondered what Wolf had told her. She did not dare ask, however. Her shoulder was slowly healing, but the pain often awoke her. She hadn't told the Lunari, as complaining about the pain sounded childish. They walked for days though a large meadow and intended to find a way across the Conqueror's Sea a bit north of Demacia. Lux wanted to avoid the city as much as possible, which perfectly suited the Lunari.

"Have you ever been to the Shadow Isles?" Lux asked one day, as they were resting by a river.

"No, and I would have never thought I would go to such a place. I was told it haunted by the dead, and I'm not even sure any living being has walked those lands."

"Still, you are going over there. Are you not scared? I mean, all the stories I have read talk about a place close to hell."

"Let me tell you something:" Diana snapped her "I would have never agreed to Soraka's request if I had thought it was impossible. The Shadow Isles might be a hazardous place, but I do not believe what myths and legends say." Staring at Lux's staff, she added: "Why did you even bring this thing? You knew it wasn't going to help when you left."

Lux tightened her grip on her weapon before answering "I guess I feel better when it is in my hand. I've already lost my power. I don't want to part with the only piece of myself I have left. How would you feel if your sword were taken from you?"

"I understand your point, but I keep thinking this staff is useless in a fight."

"Of course it is! All that comes out are sparks." To show what she meant, Lux tried to cast a spell. Nothing came out of the staff, not even the slightest spark. Her blood turned ice-cold in her veins. How was it possible? Had she lost her remaining power? The mage felt like the last link bounding her to the person she used to be had broken. He staff was nothing more than a stupid stick. She let out a scream of rage, and tossed her weapon in the water. Diana stood up, probably surprised by the young woman's reaction. "Stop!" Lux said, standing up "Don't say anything. I need to... I don't even know." Her voice was shaking, and she let out a sigh heavy with all the sorrow in the world. She walked away: she needed to be alone for a moment. She had been acting brave in front of the Lunari, but the absence of magic from her staff had filled her heart with a wave of despair. What if there was no way of breaking the curse? She dropped by a small tree, and quietly cried.

When she got back to the camp much later, her head was buzzing, and she followed Diana in a complete silence. The Lunari had picked her staff up from the river and was carrying it. Lux didn't want to look at it. They finally reached the coast. The sun was setting of the sea, coloring the sky with fire. Despite the beauty of the scenery, Lux remained lost in her dark thoughts, ignoring Diana's stares. She wanted to give up. All her motivation had left, and her natural optimism had vanished. Diana seemed to have a plan to cross the sea, and asked Lux to wait in the port of a small town. Two hours later, she came back, a dark look on her face. "I haven't found a single boat to get us to the island," she angrily said "so if you have a plan B, it is time to reveal it."

Lux gave her a dark look before replying "From what I have read, you can't reach the Shadow Isles by boat. There is an underground tunnel leading there, but I don't know where the entrance is. No one does."

"That's not very helpful. You could have told me that _before._ " Diana gently commented.

"Sorry not to have a map of the whole fucking world in my head!" Lux cried out.

Diana stared at her and slowly articulated "I don't blame you, but if you speak to me on this tone again, you will regret it."

"And what will you do? Yell at me until I call you 'mom' and agree to go back to my room? No you won't! I'm sick tired of your attitude and way of treating me like a kid! If you want to help, stop acting like a useless and selfish piece of crap."

In less than half a second, Diana was in front of her. The Lunari slapped her across the face so hard the mage fell on her knees. "I too am tired of your fucking behavior. I chose to help you because I thought you were worth it, but apparently I was wrong. You've been acting worse for the past few days. I have been wasting my time, and I am done now. I'm leaving." She threw Lux's staff on the ground, and grabbing her backpack, strode away. Lux wanted to scream and hit a punching ball. All this time, she had thought Diana and her had become allies, but she was wrong. The Lunari was actually nothing more than a mercenary. She punched the ground and picked up her staff and backpack before standing up. Her temple was still hurting, and when she turned her head, she saw a fisherman gazing at her. "What do you want?" she roared "A ticket to the closest asylum?"

She left the town, not knowing where to go. Was it really worth it? Wasting her time seeking a tunnel that might not even exist? She sat on the wet grass, and took a heavy breath which ended in a moan, as a sharp pain appeared in her chest. She didn't dare move, and waited for the pain to subside. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Sure she had been tired for the past days, but she was still in great shape. It is only when the pain came back later that day, that she decided to check for any marks on her body. She took off her shirt, and a cold shiver ran trough her spine when she saw a black spot on her chest, right where Fiddlesticks had touched her with his scythe. What was this? Nor Soraka nor Kindred had mentioned this. Lamb's words sprang to her mind: she had talked about a growing shadow. A loud thunder clap startled her. She put her shirt back on, and stood on her shaky legs. She could not let the curse spread! She had to reach the Isles, but how? The tunnel was probably well hidden. She pressed her hand on her heart, as if it could appease the pain. A female voice from beyond the grave echoed in her mind

 _Come to me,_ it said _follow my voice_.

Lux did not even care about whose voice it was and blindingly obeyed. For a whole day she roamed, following the unknown voice to an unknown place. She walked though a large marsh, her legs sinking deep into the water. She glimpsed a lonely tree whose dead trunk was rising above the swamps. When she reached it, Lux was nearly crawling. She was covered in muddy water. Her blond hair had lost its golden tint, and she had dark rings under her eyes.

 _Put your hand on the trunk_ , the voice ordered. Too tired to think about what she was doing, Lux put her palm on the tree. The trunk slightly shook, and split in two. She felt like her heart itself was being cut in half, as an excruciating pain took over her whole body. The voice was gone. Everything around her was gone. There was nothing left but darkness. A small light shone in front of her. Lux sprinted towards it, but the light seemed to run away from her. She tripped and fell unconscious.

 ** _Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome, of course._**

 ** _See you for the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Lux opened her eyes, the stars were leaning towards her. She blinked several times and sat. She looked around, and saw a familiar face in front of her. The Lunari's white eyes were intensely gazing at her. Before she could even wonder why Diana was there, Lux remembered their last discussion. She looked away as a feeling of shame grew inside of her. Diana broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better." Lux said "Where are we?"

"Exactly at the same spot where I found you. You were unconscious and lying in a puddle."

Lux turned her head and saw that the tree's trunk was still split, revealing a narrow passage. "That's it," she whispered "the tunnel starts from this tree."

"How do you know where it was?" Diana frowned.

"I...heard a voice in my head." Lux was a bit hesitant, as this explanation sounded crazy. An awkward silence followed her words. The young woman was feeling better, and the pain had gone.

"What happened to you?" Diana coldly asked.

"I touched the tree, as the voice said, and when it split up, I passed out." After a few seconds, Lux gathered her courage and asked "Why are you here?"

Diana looked to the moon before answering with a calm voice "Maybe I realized I was in the wrong from the beginning. I could not break the promise I made to Soraka..." she deeply sighed, as if the following words were the hardest to say "and I did not want to leave you here on your own. I thought I could at least take you back to Demacia. It was before discovering this tunnel, though"

"So... you are not leaving?"

"No," the Lunari firmly replied "even if I have to lose my life, I will help you retrieve your power."

Lux looked down, fiddling with grass. "Thanks, she whispered. "I am truly sorry for what I said back there. I fucked up. I have no excuse for behaving like a jerk."

Diana seemed to judge her for a second, and a smile spread on her lips. It was the first time Lux saw her smile since they had left.

They entered the passage inside the tree. A staircase was leading underground. The walls were soaked, and the floor slippery. Lux wondered how long this tunnel was. The corridor was so narrow that she could touch both the walls by stretching her arms. Diana was walking in front of her, holding a lantern. Lux was holding her staff, and the contact with the weapon felt better, as a new hope had grown within her. They walked for a long time, resting when their legs tired. They could not tell how much time had elapsed. Hours? Days? Even Diana seemed to be more and more uneasy about the situation. Lux's heart leaped when she saw a weak light at the end of the tunnel. It had to be the end. They climbed a rocky wall, and the sky appeared overhead. At first, Lux had though she would be happy, but the landscape felt so evil, that she almost wanted to turn back. The sky was dark with clouds, and a constant mist was floating in the air. There were no colors but dark shades of blue, gray and green. The air was cold and humid. Lux looked around: they had come out of a huge gravestone. An ice-cold shiver ran though her spine. Where should they go from now?

 _Walk forth until the darkest hour_ the voice whispered. Walk forth? From where? Lux told Diana about it, and they decided to go straight from where they had come. There were only few plants growing on the island, an Lux could not stop thinking about all the creatures lurking in the dark.

The light decreased and, despite Diana's lantern, Lux could barely see where she put her feet. She suddenly doubled up, as the pain in her chest came back, sharper than ever. She gasped in pain and fell on her knees. Diana turned around and ran to the young mage.

"What's happening?" she asked, but Lux could not say a word. She could barely move. The Lunari forced her to raise her eyes which were tearing up. Diana startled: Lux's eyes were not blue anymore. They were black, from the sclera to the eyeball, and a green spark shone inside. Without thinking twice, the Lunari forced Lux to remove her hands from her chest, and pulled down her collar. The mage's neck was striated with dark veins which all came from a black spot on her heart. Diana swore, and her blood froze when she heard a scream. It could not have been produced by a living being and sounded like the howling of death itself.

A figure appeared, dashing towards them. Its eye sockets were empty, and the bottom part of its jaw was missing. Diana jumped up, and deeply severed the creature's abdomen. The monster collapsed on the ground before standing up again. The Lunari dodged its sword, and chopped off its head. She rushed by Lux's side and firmly grasped her elbow "We have to go, now!" Other figures were walking towards them. Lux managed to stand up and stumbled behind the Lunari, fighting the pain which had extended to her whole upper body. The both of them managed to run, but even though their enemies didn't seem in a hurry, they would eventually catch up to them. It was getting even darker, and Diana had forgotten the lantern when they had stopped. After a few minutes, Lux's pain started to subside, and she could run faster, tripping over every dead branch or rock.

The loud sound of hooves brought a wave of panic on the two women. They would never be able to outrun horse riders. Lux stumbled over a big rock and fell flat. She immediately stood up, but the riders were right behind them. "Lux, you go!" Diana said "I'll handle them." Diana's voice was firm, but Lux stayed by her side.

"If you think I'm gonna let you fight them on your own, you're totally crazy!" she said. The Lunari glanced at her, and Lux saw a glimmer of gratitude in her pale eyes. The riders were now in front of them. They were three and came straight from hell. Even though they still had a human look, they reeked death. Their horses were tall and their skins were torn in several places, displaying their bones and muscles. The riders dismounted, and the horses vanished into smoke.

"Mortals are not allowed on these lands." one of the riders said. His voice was everything but human, and reminded Lux of Wolf's. Diana and Lux kept silent. What could they say? The rider who had spoken walked towards them. Diana tightened her grip on her sword. The undead stopped in front of them and stared at them with empty eyes. "Your hearts are not as pure as the other mortals', but this is our duty to keep any living being out of the Shadow Isles. If you wish to step on these lands, you must become one of us, and there is only one way to do it." He walked back towards the two other riders who stepped forward. They all pulled out their weapons. Lux saw Diana's jaws contract, and knew this battle would not have a good ending.

Still, she remained by the Lunari's side. If she had dark magic within her, she might be able to use it. Diana darted forward, attracting the attention of two riders while the third one turned to Lux, whom they probably saw as a minor threat. The glimmer coming from the rider allowed her to see rather well. Her opponent was holding a double sword. Lux focused, and instead of searching for light, she sought the deepest darkness within her heart. Her eyes turned black, and a green smoke came out of her hands. Without knowing what she was doing, she propelled it towards the rider who rolled aside, dodging the spell. He jumped forward, and Lux managed to cast a shield made of the same smoke. The rider seemed confused, but kept attacking, using his agility to dash around. Lux glanced at Diana. The Lunari was in a difficult situation, having to deal with two enemies at the same time.

She laid her eyes back on her own enemy who was rushing towards her. Lux cast a spell, and the black smoke surrounded the rider, immobilizing him. Another look at Diana made her panic. The Lunari's right arm was wounded, and she was trying to fight with her left hand. One of her enemies jumped to strike her. She managed to dodge and stabbed him in the throat. Lux clenched her fist, and the smoke crushed the rider like a fly. His body faded into a green smoke. She twisted to help her companion, but the last enemy standing was already on her. He disarmed her and swung his blade. The Lunari doubled up and a river of blood streamed from her abdomen. Lux dashed forward knowing she would never make it on time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A spear appeared out of nowhere and pierced the rider's head from the back. He let out a scream and turned into a green smoke, along with the spear. Lux got to Diana, and looked around. Now that the riders were gone, she could not see a thing. It was pitch dark. She felt the Lunari move under her hands, but could not even tell where her head was. The pain in her chest reappeared all of a sudden, and the young mage felt something burn her skin, crawling from her heart. She looked at her skin and stared, horrified, as the dark veins spread towards her shoulders and stomach. A green glimmer caught her attention. Through her tears, she could see someone walk towards them. Another spirit? It had the same green color as the riders. It was only when the figure was in front of her that Lux recognized Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance.

The undead woman got close, a spear in her hand. "We have been searching for you." she said with her unnatural voice that seemed to belong to several people at once. The same voices Lux had heard before. Thanks to the light coming from the spirit's body, Lux could have a look at Diana. Blood was streaming from a large cut going from the shoulder to the hip. She was still weakly moving. "You have to help her, Kalista." Lux begged battling her own pain "I know we're not supposed to be here, but I'll explain everything to you. You gotta help us. She's dying!" She struggled to take the armor off Diana and opened her shirt. She put her hand on the cut and pressed as hard as she could.

Kalista looked down at Diana and said "She's living this world. We are no healer."

"We have to stop the blood loss!" Lux said, almost ignoring Kalista's useless comment. "Don't you have something to bandage her?"

The spirit crouched and looked at Lux who suddenly felt uncomfortable. Kalista kept silent.

Lux glanced at her, and only realized now that the pain in her chest had gone. Her heart was beating so fast it should have exploded. "Aren't there herbs here, or something to appease the pain?" she asked

"The only living thing in this place is death. Everything growing here is poison.".

Lux's hands were full of blood, as the was pressing against the cut to reduce the bleeding. She could not cover the whole wound though. "Then light a fire here. We can't move"

Not paying attention to her curt tone, Kalista used a small device to light a fire, using the branches of a dead bush.

Lux put Diana's dagger within the flames, and waited for the blade to heat. The Lunari's face was extremely pale, and her eyes were whiter than ever. Lux wanted to cry, but the circumstances did not allow her to give in to her emotions. When the blade was red, Lux took the knife and asked Kalista to hold the Lunari. "It's gonna hurt" the mage said, but Diana could barely hear her. She pressed the blade on the injury. Diana quivered, but not a sound came came from her lips. When it was done, Lux tried to find something to stitch up the cut, but she had no wire, nor needle. Diana was unconscious, and Kalista stood up. Lux wondered why the spirit was staring at her like this.

"We know why you are here, and we will satisfy your need." the Lady of Vengeance said "You need to be quick if you want to make it on time."

"How do you know?" Lux asked. "I heard your voice inside my head, when I needed to find the tunnel."

"You have been linked to our world, and we listen to requests from the world of the living. We were not aware of Fiddlesticks' plans until now. You are slowly becoming like us, a cursed spirit brought back from the dead by the madness of a few beings. We will help you defeat those who betrayed you. Your do not have much time left. Soon they will accomplish the ritual, and you will be overcome by the dark power. We have to move forth."

Lux looked at her. Kalista's story was a legend, just like the Shadow Isles. The young woman turned her gaze to Diana. Her eyes were still completely black, and her skin was as pale as the Lunari's.

"What about her?" she asked Kalista. "I can't leave her here. What if something happens?"

The specter looked towards a small dead tree. "Bring your companion to the roots of this tree" she said. The mage obeyed and dragged Diana where Kalista asked. Kalista put her hand on the trunk and the wood started moving by itself, forming a cocoon around the Lunari. The undead whispered something Lux could not understand. "She will remain here. If she dies, we haven ensured that her spirit will not become a servant of death." Lux stared at the trunk, holding back her fear.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked Kalista as they were walking downhill.

"We do not help, we serve one's vengeance. We heard your wish, deep within your heart."

"What wish?" Lux snapped her "I have no wish of vengeance!".

"You have been betrayed by the scarecrow, and we feel your need of revenge on him, even if you do not know it yourself. Furthermore, creating an immortal creature using a dark ritual is something we must not allow."

Lux shivered, certain that the spirit could read her mind, since she hadn't given any information about the ritual. They reached a giant crack which was tearing the land. Lux stopped at the edge, wondering where they were going, and how they were going to cross. Kalista answered her silent question "We must go down. I feel a dark power coming from beneath the surface. Your time is close to its end, so we must hurry." The Lady of Vengeance led the young mage to a steep path going down along the wall. While walking behind the spirit, Lux was lost in her thoughts. Soraka had talked about an item, but Lux hadn't seen any in Fiddlesticks' hands. She started sweating: what if Soraka was wrong, and all that was for nothing? She drove this thought away. She had to remain focused.

They walked for hours. Kalista explained to Lux that this crack led to an underground city which was known to be the place where the first and most powerful spirits of the Shadow Isles were born. "Where are they now?" Lux asked.

"Consumed by their own desire, and their power was drained by some specters whose ambitions were greater.

"What are the most dangerous spirits here?"

"You already know them: Hecarim and Mordekaiser, traitors who trigger death and chaos where ever whey go."

Lux felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Was an alliance between Fiddlesticks, Hecarim and Mordekaiser possible?

 ** _Note: We're getting close to the end of the story (already). I hope you're still enjoing it._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they got to the end of the path, Kalista turned to Lux. The latter stopped, keeping her distances. "Before we more further," the spirit said "you need to know this: we fear that Hecarim and Mordekaiser might be involved in this ritual. If so, we will not be able to kill them for they are already dead. Therefore, we will make sure that their ritual fails, and that it will never be attempted ever again."

"How will you do this?" Lux asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Within this canyon lies an ancient altar. By respect for those who created the Shadow Isles, it has never been touched by the spirits roaming these lands, but it is time to end this. We will destroy the altar to prevent any further ritual from taking place here."

Lux wasn't sure she had understood everything, but she had another question on her mind. "How do you know the ritual has not been finished yet? I mean, they had plenty of time before I got here."

"Creating an immortal being takes time. The body and the power used must suit the spirit or it will not appear. When it enters the body, it must grow up and evolve, like a child. Years may be required before this being reaches its full potential."

Lux felt a bit lighter: as she wasn't too late.

They walked until they reached a column in the center of the canyon. Kalista stopped, and a small and white ghost appeared in her hand. "Be our eyes" she whispered, and the sentinel flew away. After a few minutes, Kalista told Lux "We have found the entrance." While moving, Lux checked her skin to see if the marks had extended. She held back a cry of panic: her upper arms and her whole stomach were now covered with black veins. She remembered Wolf's words. _As long as you have light inside you, you have nothing to fear from the darkness_ , he had said. The young mage focused, trying to seek for the slightest clue of her old power remaining inside of her. She found nothing. All she could feel was the dark energy linked to the curse. She didn't tell Kalista about it, as it wouldn't have stopped the Lady of Vengeance from accomplishing her own goal. Lux was tired, but Kalista didn't seem to pay attention to her. She was entirely focused on her mission, and Lux wondered if the spirit was actually helping her or serving her own desire of vengeance.

They got to a crack in the wall, narrow, but large enough for Lux and Kalista to slip through. As soon as they reached the other end, Lux felt a heavy weight in her chest. Kalista glanced her, as if she had felt it as well. They were now in a cave big enough to hide the Institute and never find it again. A bright light came from crystals covering the walls. Lux looked at the place, astonished that a marvel like this could exists in the Shadow Isles. They were walking on grass, and there were ponds here and there. Birds were flying, and other animals such as does and wild horses were resting by the threes scattered all over the cave. "How can something like this exist?" Lux whispered.

"This is a sacred place, but we do not consider it as part of the Shadow Isles." Kalista said. "It stands as its own land."

Once again, Kindred's speech sprang to Lux's mind. This place was life within death. Still following Kalista, Lux noticed that wherever her bare feet touched the ground, the grass instantly died, only to grow back in a few seconds. A bit later, Lux saw something that looked like a table on the top of a hill. It had to be the altar. They headed towards it, and Lux wondered why they were alone here. She had expected Fiddlesticks to be there, but they were the only ones. They climbed uphill. The altar was small, and a body was lying on its surface. It was that of a young man with long silver hair. When she had heard about a dark ritual, Lux had though that the body would be that of an undead. "How are you going to destroy this altar?" Lux asked Kalista. The spirit put her palm on the stone and replied "First, we will destroy the body, and then we will use our power to break the altar apart." A spear appeared in her hand, and she touched the body with the tip. Lux couldn't stop looking around. Maybe destroying the altar would suit Kalista, but it wouldn't help her recover her power. She needed to find Fiddlesticks.

While Kalista was busy with the body, trying to find a way to get rid of it, Lux walked away to explore the cave. Kalista's sentinel followed her. She went closer to a horse which was eating at the bottom of the hill. Lux stretched her arm and pet the animal's neck. It wasn't afraid of her. She walked further, going towards a pond to splash water on her face. She crouched to look at her reflection. Her eyes were black, and the dark veins had started to reach her chin. She sighed, and put her hands in the water, relaxing a bit. The sentinel suddenly let out an ear-splitting noise, startling the young mage. She turned around and froze: Fiddlesticks was standing right in front of her. "I never thought you'd be stupid enough to come here" he spat. He swung his scythe, but Lux managed to dodge, thanks to the sentinel which had dived right to the scarecrow's eyes.

"Give me my power back!" Lux shouted.

"Why? You have a much more powerful one in you now. Isn't it better?"

"Then why don't you just take this one and give back what's mine?" Lux bent her knees, ready to dodge the next attack. She had her staff in her hand, but it wouldn't be of much help. She risked a glance towards the hill and noticed that Kalista had gone. Fiddlesticks struck again, and Lux rolled aside, trying to find an item on the scarecrow which might contain her power.

A spear pierced Fiddlesticks' head. He laughed and took it off. He had a hole in the head, but didn't seem to care about it. "Death to all betrayers" Kalista shouted before dashing the scarecrow, a spear in each hand. Lux turned around as a sound of hooves caught her attention. Riders again? Her blood turned into ice when she saw the threatening figure of Hecarim galloping at full speed towards them. She focused and cast a spell that she threw at the armored colossus. He easily dodged, bumping into Lux. "How foolish." he said as the mage fell on her back, stunned. Hecarim tried to stab her with his weapon, but Lux managed to rush towards him. The closer she was, the less he could use his spear. Hecarim leaped backward, snarling. Lux had had enough time to see that he wasn't carrying the item she was looking for. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. What if there were no item? What could she do, unarmed against a fully armored undead which could not be killed? The Shadow of War burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the Spear of Vengeance. When she saw her oldest and worst enemy, she roared in rage, and jumped towards him. Lux wanted to hide underground, away from all this madness. She felt the dark magic inside her call, begging to be unleashed. She turned her gaze towards the altar. Even if she failed to find her light, she could at least stop the ritual. The body was still there, and she would destroy it. She rushed forward, sprinting uphill and stopped by the corpse. Gathering her power, she put her hands on its temples. A dark smoke came out of her fingers, ready to crush the corpse's head and whole body. The skull cracked, and the beautiful and pure face of the man turned into a pile of torn flesh, bones and muscles.

Lux's senses were deadened, and she did not hear Fiddlesticks' scythe fly towards her. The weapon cut her flank, and she lost her balance. She rolled down and only stopped when she fell at the bottom of the hill. She heard a scream come from Fiddlesticks's mouth. The scarecrow was charging at top speed to her. An evil smile spread on the young mage's face. She gathered her power once again and struck the Harbinger of Doom, severing one of his legs. As she walked towards him, she saw his eyes widen and _knew_ she had the power to wipe him out forever. Her power could eliminate all the undead from this world. She stepped on something hard and looked down. It was Fiddlesticks' weapon. This contact triggered something inside of her, like something was about to burst in her chest. Soraka's voice echoed in her head.

 _The caster sucks up the magical energy of their victims and stores it in an item_

She suddenly realized the scythe was the item used by Fiddlesticks to stock her energy. She hesitated: why retrieve her old power when the new one was much more...enjoyable? Her mind slipped to Diana. The Lunari had agreed to come with her and had faced the same hazards. Kindred had said that Lux and Diana were the same as Lamb and Wolf. She felt her power call her from within the scythe. If she broke the curse, Fiddlesticks and Hecarim would be free to go. Could she really allow this? Lux started shaking, utterly uncertain. Fiddlesticks saw this as a sign of weakness and dashed towards his weapon.

His hand reached for it...too late. His scythe was in Lux's hand. "Don't..." he started, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Lux had closed her eyes and allowed her body to accept the energy from the weapon. A white halo wrapped her. He eyes turned blue, and the black marks on her skin disappeared. She transferred the dark power to the scythe. When it was done, she felt exhausted, but whole, the way she had always been. The scarecrow did not wait to jump on her, trying to seize his weapon. A spear went through his throat, startling him. Kalista appeared next to Lux and took the scythe. "Get out of here" she yelled at Lux as she ran towards the altar. The mage had guessed that the spirit wanted to use the power in the weapon to destroy the altar, which was going to destroy the whole place as well. Lux sprinted to the crack, looking around for Hecarim, but the Shadow of War had gone. The ground began to shake, and Lux struggled to keep her balance. She slipped through the crack at full speed and crossed the canyon towards the path. Was she safe here? And what about Kalista who was still in the cave? Stumbling in the dark, she could barely see her own hands in front of her. The sentinel flew to her, lightening her way. Lux kept running and only stopped when her breath was too short to continue running. The sentinel led her to the path and she climbed it. She had only one thing in mind: get Diana and leave this nightmarish place.

Without the sentinel to guide her, Lux would have never found the way back to the tree where Diana was. When she finally reached it, she feared that the Lunari had died while she was away. The sentinel let out another scream, and Kalista appeared, walking out of the mist. "Thanks to your help, we have stopped the traitors." she said. "You have our eternal gratitude." She handed something to Lux. It was her staff she had forgotten in the cave. She took it and saw with content that light was coming out of the tip. Kalista put her hand on the tree, and the branches moved away. Lux crouched next to the Lunari. Her breath was regular, and her wound didn't seem infected. The mage sighed in relief.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kalista agreed to help Lux carry Diana through the tunnel, but not further, as she wished not to leave the Shadow Isles. While they were moving underground, their path lightened by the white sentinel, Lux wondered how she would get the Lunari back to the Institute. Diana eventually opened her eyes and, refusing to be carried like a toy, insisted to walk. She leaned on Lux and Kalista without a word. It was hard for them to walk like this in the narrow tunnel, but they finally managed to reach the other end. Lux helped the Lunari pass her to get out first. When she turned around to thanks Kalista, she startled: the Lady of Vengeance had gone along with the sentinel.

The sun was lazily rising, and the air in the swamps was fresh. The only thing Lux wanted was sleep, but they could not rest in the marsh. Diana's legs were weakening, and could barely stand up. "Stop carrying me!" she told Lux.

"If I don't, you'll fall. You really want to dived headfirst in the mud?"

The Lunari smirked, but the young mage didn't notice it. "You know," Diana started "I've never thanked you for saving my life twice."

"Don't mention it," Lux said "it is me who should thank you for helping me. I would have never made it without you. Do you know how to get out of here?"

A black smoke suddenly wrapped them, and a guttural laugh reached their ears. "It seems your spark has overcome darkness" Wolf said, startling the two women.

"What are you doing here Wolf?" Lux asked.

"Making sure your companion stays like me. The world needs both lambs and wolves."

Lux felt her legs shaking and it became hard for her to take another step while carrying Diana.

"Can you help us get out of this march?"

"You'd let darkness guide you?" Wolf asked, amused.

Lux glanced at the Lunari's face before replying "I have ever since I left. As you said, Wolf, even in the deepest darkness, there is light."

Wolf's mouth spread into a monstrous smile.

He and Lux moved forth. Wolf turned into a giant black wolf, and ordered Lux to put the Lunari on his back. The mage followed him, dragging her staff and Diana's weapon. After an eternity, they reached the edge of the swamps. Wolf dropped Diana on the ground, by a tree.

"Lamb has grown fond of you, human." he told Lux "She even worried about you and has sent for help."

"You mean she sent you to help us." Lux retorted. Wolf kept silent, gazing at her. "Does she even know you are here?" She asked. The spirit burst out laughing hand disappeared, leaving Lux more confused than ever. What did he mean? She looked at the Lunari lying on the ground. She collapsed against the tree and closer her eyes. She was too tired to think about anything.

She decided to stay there a couple days in order to make sure Diana would recover. The Lunari wanted to know what had happened when she was unconscious, and Lux explained everything in details.

One night, as they were sleeping, Lux woke up with a startle, sure she had heard a noise. She stood up, grabbing her staff. She could now use her full potential and was not afraid of possible enemies. Two figures appeared in the distance. Lux recognized them right away: Soraka and Lucian. They got to Lux and Diana. "What are you guys doing here?" Lux asked them.

Soraka answered before Lucian could open his mouth "You have both been missing for weeks during the championship. Lamb came to me after a match, and told me she had met you. Since you weren't coming back, I decided to search for you. I told Lucian to come with me, as it would be safer. Lamb led us here and disappeared. What happened? Did you make it?"

A noise behind her taught Lux that Diana was awaken and tried to stand up. "Yes, we made it. I got my power back, and we stopped the ritual."

As soon as she saw Diana, the healer jumped at her side, insisting to check her wound. Thanks to her magic, she made the pain subside, and only a thin scar remained on Diana's skin. She then treated Lux's flank with the same spell.

"Thank you Soraka." Diana said before turning to Lux "I have kept my promise, and I now must go back to Mount Targon. I have been absent for too long."

Lux nodded, and Lucian offered "You could walk part of the way with us." The Lunari had a sarcastic smile "Three people to stand is too much. I've already had enough with this one." She put a friendly hand on Lux's shoulder and added "See you in the Rift."

After Diana's departure, Lucian turned to Lux "We should go if we don't want Jax to implode of anger."

"Is he this mad?" Lux asked, not even surprised by Lucian's comment

"More than ever, but don't worry, Poppy said she would break both his arms and legs if she had to."

"She'd better not", Soraka protested "I'm tired of having to deal with the consequences of those childish arguments! If you want to fight, don't seek my help afterward."

While they were walking, talking loudly, Lux heard a deep and throaty laugh. She looked around but couldn't spot the dark spirit, hiding like a shadow in the dark.

 _ **Note: This is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. I didn't want to make it too long, as a large amount of random events within a story is kind of boring and repetitive.**_

 _ **If you have any comments or reviews, do not hesitate, as it will help me for my next stories.**_


End file.
